Dream Casters
by Cpl. F. Cupcake
Summary: Not your average lovey-dovey story. Well kinda. Darkrai x Cresselia


Cresselia floated down a long hall.

A meeting had just ended and the legendries were returning to their respectful places. Cresselia was intent on returning home herself. She was tired after the long, unnecessary meeting. It was all discussion on temperature a weather. Groudon and Kyogre were back at it. Cresselia didn't care, she had much more on her mind. She needed to give the world their dreams before she slept.

Darkrai laid back against his rocky cave home. He didn't bother to show at the meeting. It's not his style to do things that don't concern him.

He saw his female counterpart float by on her path back to her island. She is the dream bringer; he is the nightmare creator.

He chucked to himself. If it was day, she would fly over to his cave and lecture him on why to show up at the meetings. Darkrai wouldn't care though. He may be a caster of nightmares, who is considered evil, but he is nothing of the sort. He would welcome her and be gentlemanly around her, unless she became snappy. Darkrai has a short temper and she is the reason why. Truthfully, when she wasn't a naggard, he enjoyed when Cresselia stopped by. Her being happy, made him happy.

Cresselia floated from Darkrai's view. He reclined back more on the cave's floor and entered a dream-state.

Cresselia entered her cave and floated to the ground. She saw her "shadow" on the way home. Cresselia was debating if to tell him what happened in the meeting. That led her to wonder about Darkrai himself. If she would go over, he would offer her berries and such. Why was he so gentle and courteous when she was around him?

After some time on the question, Cresselia gave up on the answer and feel asleep. She too, entered a dream-state.

-Darkrai's Dream-

Darkrai floated out of a cave, and a strong wind ripped over his ghostly figure. He lifted his hand to block the wind when he saw a feather float by. Darkrai, out of curiosity, reached out for it. The feather seemed to land in his hand. He gently closed his hand around the feather. As he did so, harsh wind became a warm breeze. Darkrai took notice of this and inspected the feather he grabbed. A Lunar Wing sat in his clawed grasp.

His face flared at the thought of the colored swan. He coveted this part of her. Darkrai felt this odd feeling in his chest.

"Strange?" Darkrai said aloud, but not intending to be heard.

"Who-who's there?" a voice questioned the air. The voice was as sweet as honey and as smooth as velvet.

Darkrai looked around for the source of the pretty voice. He noticed he was not on Newmoon Island, but on Fullmoon. He question how and why he was at his counterpart's home. Darkrai was again lost in thought until the voice called again.

"Hello... Is someone th-" Darkrai turned to see his opposite staring at him from over the hill. He was fully blushed behind the red cuff above his chest, holding a feather of the Pokemon staring at him.

His chest felt weird again for the second time. What was he feeling? Was it... love?

No Darkrai thought to himself He did not feel for that naggard. That goody-two-shoe, swan who would interrupt his nights... with her gorgeous voice... and her delicate wings.., made of the light in the night...

Darkrai felt that odd sensation in his chest again. Does that mean... Darkrai puzzled to himself. Yes it does. He l-lo-love-oved her. He determined that this never come true. And that it is never found out.

Darkrai and Cresselia stood in a stare. They floated there, eyes locked, for what felt like hours, days, years.

Cresselia made the first move. She started towards her shadow.

Darkrai saw this and fled. He went into his shadow form and floated away at all his speed. He would not allow such a deep truth to be discovered by anyone, let alone her.

-Cresselia's Dream-

Cresselia floated up out of her cave entrance.

As she crossed her home's threshold, the light of the full moon shown down. The moon is always bright over her home. Cresselia took notice of her shadow upon the grassy ground.

She stared into her shadow, lost in thought about her living shadow. She may be irrational to her counterpart, but she had many things kept from him.

As she stood still outside, she heard a voice, low and brooding speak.

"Who-who's there?" she said in question.

No response was there. She ran over towards the hill-crest.

"Hello... Is someone th-" Cresselia saw her negative, down the hill, clutching one of her feathers. She blushed at the care he showed for a simple part of her that she sheds without care.

Darkrai and Cresselia stood in a stare. They floated there, eyes locked, for what felt like hours, days, years.

Cresselia slowly floated towards him. She wanted to determine what Darkrai was doing with a feather of hers.

Darkrai bolted away as fast as he could. Cresselia attempted to catch up but it was to no avail.

By the time Cresselia reached the bottom of the hill Darkrai was gone. All that was remaining of their encounter was the Lunar Wing Darkrai had held against his heart. Cresselia picked her feather, with tears forming in her eyes, and returned home. She arrived at her cave's entrance, laid at the ground, and wept.

-Real World, Next Morning-

Darkrai shot awake. His most concealed emotion, love, was just smacked across his face.

If he just dreamed, Cresselia knows. Cresselia knows his worst fear, and who he felt this for.

Darkrai did what he did in the dream, and fled, determined to never let this truth find him.

Cresselia slowly awoke from her dream-plagued sleep. She knew the dream she dreamed, but she sensed another dream in her close proximity. She followed the dream sense towards New Moon Island.

Cresselia needed to know what Darkrai was dreaming.

She floated to the source of the dream, but she didn't enter Darkrai's home. She wouldn't want him to notice her.

At the dream's location she picked up on it. She recreated his dream in her head.

Darkrai retreated into the shadows of Alamos. He knew by this time, Cresselia would have found the truth and would be hunting for him.

The Lunar Pokemon couldn't control her nerves any longer. She entered into Darkrai's cave. She called out for him but couldn't find a trace. Only one thing was found.

A lunar wing in a glass jar on the only table in the cave.

Cresselia knew where he would be. She flew off to Alamos under the full moon.

When she arrived she still has no sight of Darkrai. She knew he would be on the shadows of the city where he wouldn't be found. Cresselia flew up to the top of the Spacetime Tower to gain a better view. She stood perfectly still but her shadow creeped, ever so slightly, away from her.

"Darkrai?.. Are you posed as my shadow?"

Cresselia's shadow formed a ball and rematerialized before her eyes.

"Yes, I am."

"Darkrai, why are you running from me? You know I mean no harm. I just want to know what is plaguing you."

"You know why I'm running and what is plaguing me... Don't lie to yourself... and don't make me say the thing I try so hard to repress."

"I don't understand though."

"You saw my dream... You're just here to lecture me on the fact you see dreams and such, and to avoid dreaming such that will 'offend' you or 'dematerialize' you. Cresselia, just go. Just go... Please.

"I'm not going Darky. I just would like understand what is going on myself. You're hiding something about me and I- I would like to know." Cresselia held out the jarred feather.

"HOW DID YOU- WHY DID YOU- WHO LET YOU IN MY- NO!"

"Darkrai... What are you keeping from me?.."

"How did you get that?"

"I asked first Darky..," Cresselia said cracking a slight smile.

"This is not a time for humor."

"Answer me."

"I need to know why you g-"

"Darkrai. Tell. Me. What. You. Are. Hiding. From. Me."

Darkrai reclaimed his prized possession. "I- I found that when I was strolling after dark."

"Where?"

"Nowhere important."

"Where," Cresselia repeated back with a stern, demanding voice.

"Fullmoon..."

"My-my home?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I was wondering and thinking."

"Of..."

"You."

Cresselia blushed harshly. Did he mean it?

"Thank you."

"What?"

"Thank you."

"I don't understand?.. Did you mean that... You aren't angry."

"No... Why would I be angry?"

"I- The- I figured you would hate me."

"Why? I may correct you and I may go a bit overboard, but I'm not evil."

"That's the point. I am. I am the embodiment of nightmares and suffering. I am darkness and shadow and you... You are beautiful. You are angelic, and pure. You are light in the night. You-... I should just go." Darkrai made a quick rotation and started floating away.

"No Darkrai. Come back. I just have one more question."

"What?"

"Why do you have a lunar wing in your home?"

"It helps me remember you. It helps remember that you are a majestic being of beauty and I am a low-life sadist who torments people in their sleep. When I see it, it reminds me that no one like me should ever deserve someone like yourself. It may seem like 'justice' but not to me. I love you but I wouldn't like you to love me back. I would rather know you find happiness and someone who can give you happiness, because- because I love when you are happy. I would just cause you despair."

"Darkrai- I... I don't know what to say."

"Good. Don't say anything. To anybody." Darkrai turned again.

"Wait I do know one thing. I do love you. I have for a long time now.

"No please, live a beautiful life without me. I said I will only bring you pain.

"No. I want to be held by you and never let go. I need you. You are my equal and opposite." Cresselia floated hasty towards Darkrai.

"NO. I WONT BE RESPONSIBLE FOR YOU SUFFERING!" Darkrai shouted to his counterpart.

Darkrai created a shadow ball, threw it at the ground, and vanished away.

The only thing that he left was a shattered jar and a Lunar Wing.

Cresselia picked up her feather and floated in awe. Tears formed in her eyes. She dropped the feather back down.

"DARKRAI! *sniff sniff* YOU DIDN'T WANT TO BE RESPONSIBLE FOR MY SUFFERING! WELL, LOOK AT *sniff* LOOK AT ME NOW!"

Darkrai heard this. He immediately regretted everything. He turned back to his newest mistake. All he saw was the night sky and a new moon.

Cresselia was right. Darkrai wants the best for the one he loves, but he had just destroyed her. What was he doing?

Darkrai floated out of Alamos, under the pitch black sky. Why would he do this. Was there anything left? Darkrai concluded no and flew back into town. He found his lunar wing among the broken glass. He picked it up, not caring about the glass and gashes it put in his clawed hand, and placed it on top of the tower where the incident occurred earlier. He knew now his plan. Darkrai released all his energy and gave the entire town one singular, torturous nightmare.

Completely exhausted, he laid down on the ground, in front of the tower and waited. He waited for the humans to awake and hunt him down.

Cresselia floated home, baling out her eyes on the way. She couldn't sleep that night but she did sense a nightmare. Cresselia knew that this could be important, so she put aside she sadness for the sake of the humans.

Cresselia jumped up and screamed at the top of her lunar lungs.

The nightmare was a evil ride. Darkrai lead all of the town on a trip to hell. He led them to visual damnation. He created a fiery land where even the legendaries were enslaved with no power to free themselves. Darkrai created this dream hell with himself as the king. He sat and laughed as he watched everybody suffer.

Cresselia now understood that maybe Darkrai was truly evil. Maybe he was right. All he could do was cause suffering.

No. Cresselia wouldn't believe it. He wouldn't do that to innocents for no apparent reason. He must have had a plan.

Cresselia flew towards Alamos as fast as her celestial body would permit.

-In Alamos-

A large riot was organized around the base of the Spacetime Tower. Darkrai sat there in his material form, ready for his comeuppance. The people started throwing rocks and would let out their bug, fairy, and fighting type Pokemon to attack him. He was taking damage like intended.

Darkrai crushed the only one he ever loved and the only one who loved him and regretted it completely.

He sat still and took the pain. Darkrai was certain that this was nothing compared to what he put Cresselia through.

The mob attacked him until he was near death. At any point he could have phased into a shadow or fought back, but he wanted this. He felt his black heart, touched by a night's light, slowing. He sensed his sick, sadistic, corrupted soul, touched by a beauty, exiting him. He knew this was the end and he was glad.

Cresselia entered Alamos from the clouds. She may be a legend to the humans, but trainers would still attempt to capture her. She descended on to the tower and saw the feather. She flew closer and saw the blood and a drop trail off the side of the tower. She floated down and saw what she was fearing.

A dispersing mob and a dying Darkrai.

Cresselia flew down to Darkrai.

"Darkrai. What happened to you?"

"Cresselia leave. Just let me end."

"Did you just sit there and let them kill you?"

"Ye- That's not the point. Just let me die. I've failed. I took the one thing I loved from you and crushed it. I-"

"I WON'T LET YOU DIE!" Cresselia broke into a horrendous sob.

"Cressy I- I'm sorry. I put you through this." He reached out his hand and grabbed Cresselia's paw.

"Did you just... call me Cressy?"

"Yes." Darkrai drew his love down to his limp body, propped up against the tower. He embraced her with all his remaining strength.

"What are you doi-" Cresselia was cut off by the lips of her counterpart.

"Darkrai did you just-"

"Yes. I said I love you and I'm not dying without doing that if given the chance." Darkrai chuckled to himself. He stared out into the sky. "Ahhhhh...

Goodnight my love. Enjoy your life."

Cresselia watched her shadow's blue eyes fade into nonexistence.

"NO NO NO. YOU CAN'T DIE. NOOOO-O-O-O." She sobbed heavily between o's.

Cresselia hugged the lifeless corpse of her love.

This grief overwhelmed Cresselia. As she sat with the lifeless corpse, a power was being released from her grieving body.

A flash shot out of her into Darkrai. A lunar dance.

Darkrai started to awake from his death. Cresselia was spastically overjoyed by this but her energy was fading.

When Darkrai woke, he was free of injury.

"What..." Darkrai lifted his hands. "Am I aliv- CRESSELIA?!" He saw the exhausted swan, attached to his chest.

"Darkrai! *cough cough* you're alive. Thank Arceus."

"What's happening to you Cressy?"

"I don't know. I'm not dying *cough cough* but I'm tried. She fainted in his arms.

"Cressy." Darkrai picked up the only person who cared about him and carried her up to the Hall of Origin.

Cresselia laid on a bed in a dark cave.

"Ugh... Where am I?" Cresselia looked around. "Darkrai?"

"Cressy! You're awake." Darkrai picked up the Lunar Pokemon in a bridal style and kissed her. "I wasn't sure you would ever awake?"

"What happened?"

"You fainted after you saved my life."

"What was I just laying on?"

"Oh Cressy. A bed"

"You never had a bed."

"We are in the Hall of Origin."

"Did you just kiss me in front of the hall?"

"No. You've been out for three days and I never left your side. I locked the door and wouldn't allow anyone to enter."

"Do they know the truth between us?"

"Cressy. They will never say a word. They thought I was responsible for this. They though I killed you. Arceus asked that I release you from my grasp. After I declined to do so, Ho-Oh took you from my arms. He was sure you were the first victim of my wrath. I showed him. The second he turned around I destroyed him. I exploded with so much furry. After he backed down, I reclaimed you. No one stopped me. I was so protective of you, I would challenge Arceus do a fight to the death."

"Darkrai I'm speechless. You did that for me?"

"Yes. I love you and I will never leave you."

"Do you truly mean it?"

"Yes Cressy. I do. I think I mean that more than anything I have ever said before."

"What's next?"

"I don't think they will be arguing with me anytime soon, so I say we skip this meeting and take a "walk" around the Aquazia Islands."

"Are you insisting that I skip a meeting?"

"With me."

"Agreed."

Darkrai let go of Cresselia to let he float. He offered her his clawy hand and she accepted it. Darkrai turned to look to Cresselia and she tackled him. Cresselia moved his cuff and kissed him. Darkrai kissed her back and held her there. They kept in an embrace for what felt like years.

"I love you Cresselia."

"It would be a nightmare if you didn't.


End file.
